Only love speaks our words
by MyClairtyIsYours
Summary: Edward feel pessimistic about Bella carrying a child that could kill her and bella tries to bring the best out of it. Intense fluff. (post BD) (For a forum contest*


"Nothing will be fine." I whispered with a deep frown, her soft warm hands went to my face. She cradle my face into her small,warm,soft hands. "Please ___please_ try to be a little optimistic. Because I really need you right now. " she begged, I frowned. "It's...very hard Bella."i whispered, she nodded. "I know. "She slowly reached up and pressed her warm lips against mine before looking down and chewing her lips. I smelt the fresh tears and i pulled her face up to look. I saw her eyes were water and some tears were escaping. I frowned and sighed, I tried to think optimistic thoughts and only could I think about the child. "what do you think the gender will be?" I asked, she looked up with a soft sniff and slowly I put a soothing touch and laid it on her stomach. She sighed a bit and smiled. "I think he's a boy for sure."

She smiled, I smiled back. "And if its a girl?" I questioned, she thought for a minute threw her arms around my neck. "I'm fine with either. Any gender will look just like you." I nodded at her words but I sighed and looked down. " I'm sorry I've been so angry so rude and full of hatred...I just, i love you so much and him too...but if you die Bella... " I trailed off at the thought. Her laying dead in my arms, so lifeless but still beautiful. Blood all ov- Bella caught off my train of thought. She kissed me, silencing my words an d my thoughts. "Positive thoughts only. You aren't allowed to think about anything else." She said as she poked my chest jokingly. "Understand?" She looked at me with one eye brow raised. I sighed and smiled "I'll try I said." I smiled softly and scooped her up to bring her downstairs to the kitchen and sat her down on one of the bar stool and I begun to make her some eggs. I turned around everyone now then to check on her, her eyes seemed to be observing as I cooked.

As I finished I poured her a half a glass of orange juice and laid her eggs in front of her. I sat next to her and smiled at her. "Hmm...' I thought about the baby some more. Slowly her soft fingers traced my ear and I chuckled. "What are you thinking?" She asked in a bit of a daze of curiosity. I shrugged. "Baby names." I whispered, she smiled. "What have you thought of?" She asked as she stroked my chest and I smiled. "Nothing creative, just regular baby names." I said with a shrug. She scraped her fingers down my chest and hit near a ticklish spot and i stifled a chuckle. "Like?" she prompted. I shrugged "Hmm, Mabel for a girl hmm and a boy? I have few in mind" I chuckled "I wanna ask you, whats your favorite?" I said and slowly nibbled at her ear and snaked my hands around her waist and tickles her. She laughed out loudly "Hey! St-st stop that!" She giggled wildly.

I chuckled and tangled her legs around my waist and pushed her against the wall and ticked her some more and she squeaked more and more of pure laughter, music to my years. She tried eagerly to squirm out my hold. "Edward!" She laugh out, her ankles burying and kicking on my back. I stopped laughing a bit and she pouted. "You enjoy this to much." She grumbled. I smirked as I got an idea, I scooped her in my arms and raced us to the bathroom and placed us both in the tub and ran the shower head water and she squeaked of the cold water that hit us. I grabbed the shower head and squirted it at her and she laughed. She didn't seemed to break out my arms as I laugh and held her tightly. I laughs a little bit more before kissing her and laying her down as the shower head squirts around and gets the rest of the bathroom wet.

She smiled and played with my wet hair. "I like seeing you like this." she whispered, I smiled and slowly traced patterns on her thigh a bit and played with my lips a bit. "I like your smile, its nice." She commented, I shook my head disagreeing. "Yours, yours is absolutely astonishing." She blushed and tugged on my lip by accident. I slowly undressed us both out of our now soaking wet clothes and we laid side by side and slowly I traced patterns on her stomach. "Our baby. " I whispered happily, slowly I kissed down her body and kissed gently on her stomach. She smiled and played with my hair as I did so. " I'm sorry I've been so..pessimistic in everything lately." I sighed out as I crawled back up her body and laid beside her. She rubbed my chest softly and soothingly. "Don't worry about it. It's fine now." She promised and snuggled into me. I smield and slowly traced my fingers up and down her arm.

I thought just for a minute, _maybe this was a good thing? Maybe we could have a happy life together. _"tell me your baby name idea." I whispered, she looked up with her big brown eyes and chewed on her lip a bit. "I was just playing around with some names. You know, try to find something original. Something that really reflected who he or she was. Um, well, I was actually thinking Edward if it was a boy. And, um... " She slowly trailed off her sentence and i could see she was a bit insecure about telling me. "Its okay, tell me." I promised and stroked her cheek bone. She didn't look at me and looked at other things "I was playing with Renee and Esme's names, trying to come up with something that would show who the baby was. I was thinking..." She mumbled once again trailing off. "Renesmee?" I started only for a second ruh nez a may? "

ruh nez a may? Renesmee?" I said trying to pronounce it correctly. But it sounded like it fit perfectly. "That...sounds perfect." I said with a smile, she sighed a sigh of relief. " I'm so glad you think that. " She whispered tossing her arm around my neck. I looked down at her stomach and stared at the bruise, I tensed a bit and I believe she noticed. Slowly I traced her cheek bone and jaw line slowly and soothingly, allowing her to know I was fine. She sighed and leaned into my touch happily.

I pulled her closer and stroked her spine. "I love you, _my_ love._ My _Bella." I whispered. She smiled as if she loved hearing what I said and kissed my chin. "And I'll always be yours." I smiled and kissed her. "My Bella..." I muttered, slowly she moved toward me a bit closer and I flashed on top of her. "I love you...so very much" I whispered, she kissed my jaw slowly. "I love you too. Don't ever forget that. Ever." She promised, I smiled and held her waist. "Forever and ever." I promised and she nodded slowly knotting her fingers into my hair and bringing me closer to my Heaven.


End file.
